


Salty Marshmellow

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Barnstrong inspired, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Polyamory, Salty Marshmellow - Freeform, Stubborn Red, Tsundere Dance, Underfell Sans (Undertale), red is a watermelon and nothing will change my mind, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: “Just,” Red sighed, slight annoyance in his voice. “Just fucking save it. Alright? Don't even start.” Red got out, his hands clenching shut as he avoided eye contact. He looked so utterly defeated.“Red,” Dance breathed, his soul thumping loudly in his chest. “You're beautiful.”-Red comes home and is hurt. Dance, being the only one there, insists on helping Red but things don't go the way they plan.-





	Salty Marshmellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Uncensored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> Alternate title: A Watermelon Soul 
> 
> (Red is basically an inverted watermelon already. Tastes like watermelon and is red on outside but green on the inside)
> 
> Dance is kind of out of character.

To say Dance was shocked when a hurt Red walked through the door was an understatement. 

 

Dance had been lounging in Lust, and now Red’s, apartment. His datemate had asked for him to meet him there after Lust got off from work. So that was what he was doing. Drinking on the watermelon tea that Lust kept there especially for him, though part of him had begun to wonder it Lust drunk it on his own, Dance had expected to see Lust walk through that door. 

 

When he saw it was Red, and how to hurt he was, Dance all but ran to the other. Red had winced when he saw Dance and sidestepped him and heading to the couch. 

 

“Red, you're hurt!” Dance exclaimed as he watched as Red sat down on the couch as carefully as he can to not cause any more damage

 

“Yeah, tell me something I don't know,” Red mumbled, a hint of pain in his voice. Red looked up at Dance, who stood there staring at Red like a gaping fish. “A guy thought I was cheating at poker, I wasn't, and when I got up to walk away he tried to attack me.” His voice wasn’t loud but annoyance was clear in it. “ **Tried** too, I stepped to the side and tripped on fucking chairs.” Embarrassment and shame slipping from his voice as he avoided eye contact. 

 

Dance opened his mouth to make a retort when Red let out a growl, his hands tightening on the couch cushion. “Don't even start okay? Not all of us is as graceful as you.” 

 

Dance could feel a blush start upon his face, thankful that Red was no longer looking at him. Dance forced down the blush and let out a cough. 

 

“Well, I wasn't going to say anything,” Red looked at him with a dead stare. Not buying whatever Dance was selling. “I wasn’t.” Dance insisted. “I was going to see if you needed healing?” Dance asked, eyeing the arm that Red was cradling.

 

Now, at this point, Dance knows Red is full of pride and in his eyes, taking anything from Dance was hurting it. However, he didn't expect the quick “No.” That followed the offer. Dance frowned.

 

“Red, let me just heal it.” Dance said.

 

Red rolled his eyes. “No, okay?” Red asked, snuggling into the couch on his side. Dance walked closer, eyes trained on the injured skeleton. 

 

“Okay,” Dance could feel an aggravation striking at his soul. “Then let me che-”

 

“No,” Red’s reply made Dance frown. Red’s voice had come out stern but soft. Ready to state the ground rules, but didn't sound ready to enforce them. Dance walked to stand in front of Red, crossing his arms and giving the other a deadpan stare. Normally, Dance would let this go, knowing how stubborn the other tended to be. However, he knew Lust would be upset that Red hadn't gotten healed or even checked sooner. He also knew Lust would be able to get Red to agree in an instant. He had Red wrapped around his pinky. 

 

Dance did not. Unfortunately, Dance will lie and say he didn't need Red’s romantic interest. It was a lot easier than saying the truth. ~~At least for now.~~

 

“So,” Dance started, tapping his fingers across his own arm. “if  **Lust** was hurt, you wouldn't check him or heal his wounds?”

 

“Of course not!” Red acted offended by the suggestion. “Lust is  **mine** . I wouldn't allow him to be hurt.” 

 

“Just like Lust won’t let you be hurt. Let me help, or at least check.” Dance insisted. 

 

“Hell no,” Red said without a bat of his eye. Dance sighed and tried to remain calm and collected.

 

“Ju-”

 

“I said no!” Red growled in annoyance, standing up and beginning to march off, not showing a sign of pain as he pushed past Dance. Dance could feel his marrow boil in slight annoyance. What was Red so stubborn?

 

Dance turned and quickly grabbed Red’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Dance could feel the bones under the clothing tense violently. Red turned his head, his eyes burning bright. It sent a shiver across Dance’s spine.

 

“Let go,” Red whispered, but there was no threat in his voice. Dance knew Red wouldn't hurt him, Red didn't want to hurt Lust so in hindsight, didn't want to hurt Dance.

 

“You are hurt-”

 

“I’ve had worse.” Red cut him off with a roll of his eyes. Dance stared at Red for a second before letting out his own annoyed growl.

 

“I’m not worried about any of your past wounds, I’m worried about the current one!” Dance twisted Red around, his hand loosening on Red’s shoulder. “It could be dislocated or worse!” Dance insisted, a hand coming up to rest on Red’s chest only for it to be grabbed by Red.

 

“I said no,” Red tried to hide it this time, he did, but the wince of pain was clear as day.

 

“Red!” Dance pulled his hand away from Red’s grip, who wasn't even holding him tightly. Once his hand was free, he tried to place it on Red’s chest again. The other just moved out of the way.

 

This continued on for a while. Back and forth they both went. Dance trying to check Red and Red resisting punching Dance. Dance finally was able to get his hand on Red’s chest long enough to pull the other’s soul out for a quick check, only for him to stop and stare in shock.

 

Red’s stats were fine. His hp was at its fullest health, thank the stars, and he seemed fine besides some slight pain. His checkbox said he was fine, only a little in pain. What shocked Dance the most was the color of the inverted heart. 

 

Red’s soul shined a brilliant green. His eyelights wavering between cherry red and apple green. Red stared at Dance as if his entire being was exposed. A red blush flooding his face. He grabbed his soul and put it back in his chest. A scowl appearing on his face.

 

“Just,” Red sighed, slight annoyance in his voice. “Just fucking save it. Alright? Don't even start.” Red got out, his hands clenching shut as he avoided eye contact. He looked so utterly defeated. 

 

“Red,” Dance breathed, his soul thumping loudly in his chest. “You're beautiful.” Dance walked the little distance between them, grabbing Red by his cheeks and pressing their mouths together. 

 

Red stood frozen as he was kissed by the other. His eyesockets wide in shock and his body stiffening. Dance seemed so relaxed, his body pressing into Red’s and a blissed out look decorated his face.

 

Reality caught up with Red. He placed his hands on Dance’s chest and roughly pushed him away. Dance staggered backward. His eyes opening, looking fuzzy before he realized what he had done. He stared at Red with shock resided in them. Red just growled.

 

“Will you stop fucking with me?!” He whispered yelled at the other, hoping not to scare him off but still shake some sense into the other. He didn't like being played like this. It wasn't right and for Dance to do it, pissed him off to a whole new degree. He knew Dance didn't like him, but to fuck with his soul is another thing. 

 

“Do you really hate me that much?” Red asked, his body curling in on itself. His eyes trying to look threatening but failing miserably. Dance shook his head.

 

“I'm not messing with you,” Dance’s voice was hoarse with raw emotion. Red glared at the other. He raised his hands in a surrendering manner. “I,” He began but cut himself off, his eyes cast to the ground as if to find the right words to say.

 

“I’ve been…” Dance licked his mouth nervously. “I’ve been having feelings for you.” Dance finally admitted, locking eyes with Red. 

 

Dance took a step towards the other, making sure to be slow with it. A blush of his own flooding his skull. He wanted to scream in frustration and at the same time, kiss Red like his life depended on it.

 

Red took a step back, a steady glare stayed on his face as he watched the others movements. His mind running a million miles a second. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. What Dance was saying, was not making any sense. His former actions not seeming to line up with where they were now.

 

“What are you saying?” Red asked, a glare settling on his skull. Dance took a few more steps towards him. His movement more confident than he felt.

 

“I’ve had a crush on you for months now,” Dance admitted, he could feel a dark blush filling his cheeks and his palms sweat. “which is why I needed to know if you were fine.” Dance explained. “I never said anything cause I know how you feel about me.”

 

“I know that you don't want me.” Dance’s voice trailed off, his arms slowly falling back down to his sides. His gaze never leaving Red.

 

“I,” Red started, his voice filled with confusion and something else. “I don’t?” He said, seeming to question Dance. 

 

Dance swallowed the gathering magic in his mouth. His soul was beating widely in his chest. He let his eyes wander up and down Red before doing some stupid.

 

Dance closed the gap between him and Red, pressing his mouth against Red’s tightly. His hands came up and rested on Red’s neck, slightly gazing across Red’s collar. Dance ignored the pain the magic around the collar caused. He may have just fucked everything up. He wasn't about to pull away because of a sting.

 

Dance kissed Red as passionately as he could. Making sure Red could feel that Dance wasn't messing with him. That Dance  **did** feel this way. Red was still for a second before Dance felt Red press back. His mouth moving cautiously against Dance’s. As if unsure of what to do.

 

Dance kissed back harder, pressing into Red. Red grew more confident through the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dance’s chest and yanking him closer. Dance circled one arm around Red’s shoulder, the other slinging down and around Red’s waist. 

Dance opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Red’s mouth. Red opened his mouth, letting Dance explore. Dance almost felt his knees buckle when he finally got to taste that watermelon flavor he grown addicted to over the past few months. 

 

Letting out a muffled moan, Dance sucked on Red’s tongue. Loving the taste the other gave, loving the way Red’s body shuddered against him. Dance slipped a hand underneath Red’s shirt, his fingers brushing against one of Red’s many scars. Red jolted in his arms, he let out a muffled gasp before his hands came up and pushed Dance away.

 

Dance opened his eyes to see Red looking shocked, softly shaking his head. Red locked eyes with Dance, quickly breaking eye contact as Red muttered a string of curse words. A lot of emotions was running in Red’s eyes, none being good.

 

“Red-” 

 

Before Dance could even finish saying his name, Red was gone with a flash. Dance stood in the middle of the room. His eyes staring at the spot where Red once stood. Dance swore under his breath, his soul tightening and his breathing labored a bit. The taste of watermelon lingering on his tongue. 

 

“Sweetie?” Dance looked up to see Lust standing in the middle of the doorway. His coat thrown over his arm, holding the thin piece of fabric close. Concern swirling in his eyes. “What just happened?”

 

He fucked up. He fucked it all up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was inspired by a scene between my favorite Enemies to Lovers scene between Armstrong and Barnard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, dance is out of character and stuff. But I can't write him sooooo. Eh. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love Kamari333's stories and can't get enough of Burlesque! Go check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> For more updates on stories and whatever, check out my SFW Tumblr blog @Krystal-Twi
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a fantastic day!!!


End file.
